Five Night's at Freddy's battle royal
This is a death battle between every animatronic from every game (no phantoms) P.S. Nobody edit this ever again! ~The original creator Interlude Wiz: As many know, one of the biggest game genres for speculation, Boomstick: and porn! Wiz: Is horror. And one of the most famous today for speculation, Boomstick: and PORN! Wiz: Is Five Night's at Freddy's Boomstick: AND POR- eh *clears throat* as you know there are other FNAF battle royals, but here, everyone who can is coming up! Wiz: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy! Boomstick: The toy animatronics, mangle, Balloon Boy, The Puppet, even Springtrap! Wiz: The only rule here is no hallucinations. This means no phantom animatronics. And no Golden Freddy Boomstick; He's Wiz and I'm boomstick! Wiz: and it's out job to analyze they're weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! The original five Wiz: It all started into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a new rendition to an old Family Diner, there were 5 animatronics... Boomstick: and managed to look as creepy as all hell! Seriously, what are those things? Would you really want these around your children? Wiz: Well, you can't really blame them, they're dead kids! Boomstick: Wait, what?! Wasn't this just about watching security cameras and closing doors? Wiz: Well, no. Er, anyway, there are five of them, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica. First off, there's Freddy. The big cheese of the animatronics. Boomsticks: Really? We're starting with him? Wiz: Well, his name IS in the title. Boomstick: Who gives a damn? Why not Foxy. Hello? Pirate Fox! Is there anything manlier or bad-ass than that that aside from me? Wiz; *sigh* Anyway, Freddy Fazbear, is probably one of the smartest animatronics in the first game, as he can appear only when the power goes out or he can suddenly sneak into your office, waiting and lurking. Boomstick: Freddy also likes to gloat. I mean, why else would he play his jingle whenever you run out of power? He's mocking you! Wiz: Secondly, there's Bonnie and Chica. Both of them are very similar as both of them seem to have some ability to tale out certain electronics, including your own doors, the main difference is Bonnie is more active. Boomstick: but the thing bout them is, they're not FUCKING PIRATES! Wiz; Alright, fine. Next up is Foxy the pirate. Boomstick: Wiz, if you allow me. Wiz: Well, alright I guess- Boomstick: Foxy is one of the most badass and awesome animatronic in the whole franchise! He is clearly the fastest! He has sharp teeth and a fucking hook! He's a bad ass! He's a pirate Fox! Wiz:He cowards out in the second game if you use a flashlight on him. Boomstick: ...You never let me have fun.' Wiz: Together these 4 are unstoppable, and it will take every bit of power to keep them back! *cue Freddy's jumpscare* The 3 toys and BB Boomstick: : When the old restaurant was shut down, the main reason...was because they looked ugly as fuck! So, they became...hot? Wiz: These new animatronics are now made more kid friendly, yet just as dangerous. First off, there's Toy Freddy Boomstick: What? This fat fuck? The looks like he could only kill you if you said you were a giant pizza! Wiz: While he doesn't look very threatening, Toy Freddy is a master of both trickery and deception. Making you think he's gone, only to kill you, not much later. Boomstick: Next up is Toy Chica. Chica looked pretty ugly in the first game, so i'm guessing they learned and made her cute and child friendly and, HOLY SHIT she's a porn star! Wiz: Lastly, there's Toy Bonnie, he, er... she? It. is the replacement for Bonnie. Boomstick: They are unstoppable forces, with makeup. Wiz: I feel like this is why people prefer the first game. Boomstick: and lastly, hey where is my flashlight? *cue BB laughter* Both: UGH! *cue Toy Freddy's jumpscare* The Mangle Wiz: When Foxy, the most famous animatronic from the first game, was shut down, they had no choice but to revamp him. Boomstick: Alright! let's see my favorite fox become more awesome, fast and -What the hell is that thing?! Wiz: This is Mangle! After being torn apart by children Boomstick: Fucking kids! , Mangle only seemed to have gotten faster, and gave her the ability to climb on walls. She also has jaws strong enough to bite someone in the head, taking out a frontal lobe! *cue Mangle jumpscare*! Springtrap Wiz: Once there were 6 children, all dead, all turned into animatronics, all caused by one man who's skin is purple. Boomstick: Before those kids stuffed HIM into a suit. Don't dish it out if you cant take it, bud! Wiz: Now inside of a suit. Now he has the durability of an animatronic, but now he has all the powers he had as a human. Boomstick: Which by the way, can smash a robot into pieces! *cue Springtraps jumpscare* Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DEATH BATTLE! The animatronics are looking at each other at the pizzaria, death in each of their eyes. FIGHT! Foxy runs forward almost instantly biting Freddy before he manages to knock him off of him, only for Freddy to be jumped by his Toy counterpart. Toy Freddy apparently goes down as Freddy gets up and starts attacking Chica, with her not being able to do much, due to her lack of arms. However, Toy Freddy faked out Freddy, giving him a hard strike to his head, knocking him off and causing it to break on the ground. ' Chica ends up attempting to tackle Mangle until she manages to slip away and climb onto the ceiling. Chica tried to jump up and knock her down but she was too high. This gave Bonnie an opportunity as he pins Chica down and starts tearing her apart, killing her. Foxy gets up and now decides to rush forward biting into Toy Bonnie, breaking him as Toy Chica comes in from behind Foxy in an attempt to cut him open with her sharp teeth, with Foxy noticing in the nick of time and bites Toy Chica in the head, causing it to collapse on itself. Foxy manages to take hold of Toy Freddy and knock him into a security room. Toy Freddy, getting up unsteadily and being the quick thinker he is, picks up an old flashlight and shines it directly at Foxy, causing him to cover his eyes and back away, until the flashlight suddenly breaks. Puzzled, Toy Freddy looks at it realizing the batteries in it were gone. And standing there laughing menacingly, was Balloon Boy. Foxy quickly ran over, knowing he had Toy Freddy trapped, trampled right over Balloon Boy, killing him, before biting off Toy Freddy's head. The Puppet now has tackled Bonnie, knocking him back. Bonnie then grabbed Puppet by its throat and stuffed it into him. Puppet seemed good and dead. Until suddenly the Puppet ripped its way out of him, killing Bonnie instantly. Springtrap managed to grab Puppet, and despite a bunch of struggling that left several scars on Springtrap's face and body region, managed to snap the Puppet in half. Springtrap threw part of Freddy's head at Foxy, knocking him to the ground. Foxy got up quick and attempted to bite into Springtrap, but he countered with a hard punch to the side of Foxy's face, knocking him into pieces and leaving only Mangle and Springtrap. Mangle quickly jumped downward and bites at Springtrap's frontal lobe, tearing off the upper part of Springtrap's head. Springtrap, injured badly but still alive, tries ripping off Mangle's head, only for her to grab him and slam him on the ground, taking him out. K.O. Mangle looks at Foxy's body, empties out his endoskeleton, and gets in it herself. Results Boomstick: Wow, that's a lot of decapitations. Wiz: Actually yeah. Wow. Anyways, The old animatronics may have some amazing feats, they got hindered by the second game, except for Foxy, who still apparently kept his speed. Boomstick: Oh, so when Foxy keeps his speed, it's fine, but when i do it, I get arrested!? Wiz: Um, anyway! Even with Foxy's speed advantage, he could not compete with Springtrap, due to him being the ghost of the purple Man, who not only outran Foxy, but managed to smash him into pieces, while he was still just a human! Boomstick: Yet neither of them could have competed with Mangle, who could not only avoid pretty much any attack by hiding on the ceiling, BIT OUT SOMEONE'S FRONTAL LOBE! Wiz: The frontal lobe is part of the brain, so that would mean Mangle would have had to break the skull. Quoting a bike-helmet study published in the Journal of Neurosurgery: Pediatrics, he wrote that you need 2,300 newtons to break a skull. This would meanif Mangle bit you once, Mangle brings out 250 pounds of force at your head. That may not sound like much, but take into consideration that she could also bite multiple times. If she bit you just 5 times, that would be 1250 pounds! Boomstick: She just left them Mangled and winding away! (1) Wiz: The winner is Mangle Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:HTFfan321 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015